The Genius
by Evenstar606
Summary: The many adventures of Davis Motomiya, Genius Extraordinaire. O2 centric.
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. sob**

**A/n: This story is dedicated to Llcatz. And I know it's not much, I just needed a quick little thing to get me out of my Writer's Block!**

Davis was staying the night at Ken's apartment. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji had gone out for the evening, and Ken was instructed by his mother not to tie up the home phone line in case she called, but he was free to use his cell phone.

"I'm going to see what mom left in the fridge for us to eat," Ken spoke up, heading down the hall to the kitchen.

Davis stared after him, hoping they had something better than Ramen Noodles, because he was sick of them. He sighed loudly, adjusting his sleeping bag, thinking of Kari and how she had yet to ask him out or show any interest toward him.

Maybe she wanted him to make the first move.

Without bothering to be discreet, Davis bolted into Ken's living room and picked up the phone, dialing Kari's number. He knew it by heart. It rang once…twice…three times.

"Hello?" Kari's voice came on the other line.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Davis blurted out.

"Um…who is this?" Kari wondered, sounding very confused.

"T.K," Davis said lamely.

"This is Davis, isn't it?" Kari demanded. She knew his voice anywhere. Why the heck was he calling her at this hour?

No answer.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Kari sighed, deciding to humor him.

"No," Davis said, and hung up the phone.

**R&R**


	2. The Ziploc Baggies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**.

It was Saturday. Davis, June, and both their parents were shopping at the Ai-Mart, owned by Yolei's family. Their cart was nearly full of groceries, but they still had a few more things to get.

"Let's see," Bunni Motomiya said, checking her list. "It looks like we're out of Ziploc Baggies

They quickly found the aisle where the storage bags were kept, and Davis's mom surveyed the choices.

"It says the Glad Brand is on sale," Shuzo Motomiya pointed out. "50 Gallon bags for 477 Yen."

Davis blinked. That was a really good deal! He grabbed two boxes and tossed them into the cart. Then he grabbed two more…three more…soon the cart was piled with nearly forty boxes of Glad Baggies before June stopped Davis dead in his tracks.

"Davis, what are you doing, you moron?" she demanded.

"Getting baggies," Davis explained as if that weren't obvious.

"I only needed two," Bunni insisted, putting the rest of the boxes back on the shelf.

"50 for 477 means the 50 _pack_, not literally 50 boxes, Genius," June snapped, trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

They proceeded to the checkout line, Davis looking very sulky. He noticed Yolei stocking candy behind them. She had seen the whole thing, and Davis could tell she was holding back her laughter.

Some friend she was.

**R&R**


	3. Dunked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **

It was the first week of summer vacation. Hiroaki Ishida, Nancy Takaishi, Shuzo and Bunni Motomiya, and Michel, T.K's grandfather from France, had decided to take T.K, Davis, Matt, and Jun on a camping trip at Mt. Fuji.

Davis was wading in the creek while the others horsed around, dunking each other's heads under the water. Davis wanted some time to himself, just to get his bearings before he showed off his fantastic swimming abilities—at least to show up T.K that is. He was still upset that T.K was dating Kari.

Hiroaki swam over to Davis. The boy had steadily been grating on his nerves during their trip, moping around T.K as if he were jealous about something. He needed to cool his head and get over it, whatever it was. That suddenly gave him an idea…

"I'm going to dunk you," the father of Matt and T.K announced, a warning tone evident in his voice.

"Tee hee hee," Davis giggled. He wouldn't!

"You better plug your nose, because I'm going to dunk you," Hiroaki insisted, dead serious.

Matt and T.K stopped drowning each other to watch the scene unfold.

"Tee hee hee," Davis laughed again. T.K glanced around to see if there were any evil Leprechauns hiding in the trees. Nope—it was just Davis.

Suddenly Hiroaki grabbed Davis' head and shoved him under the water. Caught of guard, Davis came up sputtering and choking. He looked around with a stupid look on his face.

But for Hiroaki, justice had been served.

**R&R**


	4. The Pink Marker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

Bunni Motomiya was in a cleaning mood. She'd finished the laundry, scrubbed the kitchen, and vacuumed all of the carpets. Now it was time to clean the bathroom. She dreaded this job most of all, because with a family of four that included two teenagers, she never knew what she was going to find.

"Well, it has to be cleaned sooner or later, I might as well get it over with," she groaned, opening the door to survey the damage. She was about to inspect the toilet when something on the back of the door caught her eye; she bent down to look at it.

The words I HATE T.K., I HATE T.K., I HATE T.K. were scrawled across the door in bright pink highlighter.

"What the…" Bunni stared at the words in shock. Who would have done this? T.K. was such a sweet boy, so she couldn't imagine either of her children writing such terrible things about him—on the bathroom door, no less!

Davis was in his room talking to Ken, Yolei, Kari, and Cody when all of a sudden his mother's voice exploded down the hall.

"June, Davis, GET IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"I'll be right back," Davis said, jumping to his feet. He caught up with June in the hallway and they went into the bathroom hesitantly.

"Yeah, Mom?" June asked, frowning. Knowing her mother, it had to be something pretty bad to make her yell like she did.

"Which one of you did this?" Bunni demanded, pointing at the door.

"Not me," Davis insisted. "I don't have a pink marker, it must have been June."

"I didn't write that!" June protested, glaring daggers at her younger brother. "I hardly know T.K., why would I talk trash about someone I hardly know?"

"Oh yeah, T.K.'s one of _my_ friends," Davis retorted.

"Well, one of you better own up to this," Bunni said firmly. She left the bathroom to get some cleaning supplies, and came back with a bucket of water and a scrub brush.

"What's that for?" Davis whined.

"You both can clean up this mess," Bunni snapped, handing the brush to June. Once she was out of earshot, June threw the brush at Davis, who in turn, stuck his tongue out at her.

The two siblings worked in silence to clean the door, and once it was back to its normally white, Marker-Free self, Davis moped into to his room.

"What happened, Davis?" Kari wondered, noticing his sulky expression.

"Mom thinks I wrote something mean on our bathroom door," Davis growled. An annoyed snort from the doorway caused him to whirl around.

"It did look like your handwriting, Davis," June spoke up.

"Shut up," Davis muttered.

June glared at him once more, and stormed off.

"Your sister looks pretty mad," Yolei commented, moving Davis' backpack off the computer chair and sitting down.

Davis didn't reply.

Suddenly, June came back into the room, her face livid. "Mom's blaming me, I hope you're happy!" she yelled. Spotting Davis' back pack on the floor, she grabbed it and started rifling through his stuff.

"Hey! Stay out of my bag, June!" Davis shouted.

June threw down the bag, and saw a marker lying near Ken's feet. "Found it!" She held up the pink highlighter, grinning. "You did it, Davis!"

"That's not mine!" Davis protested.

"Then whose is it?" June countered.

"A friends'," Davis said.

Shuzo Motomiya had arrived home by now, and upon hearing their shouting, stood in the doorway. "Hey, w hat's going on in here?" he demanded.

"Davis wrote 'I HATE T.K. on the bathroom door," June growled.

Kari gasped. Davis wrote_ that_?

"I did not!" Davis hissed. "That pink marker isn't mine!" He was standing one ankle turned out, and Yolei saw a bright pink star drawn on his sock.

"What's that on your sock?" she wondered. The symbol looked like the Crest of Courage.

"Nothing," Davis said quickly, hiding one foot behind the other.

"I just did a load of laundry for your mother yesterday," Shuzo insisted. "I didn't see any pink on the socks."

"It came that way," Davis said.

"Enough—you're grounded," Shuzo growled.

Davis glared at everyone and left the room.

"Why would Davis do something like that?" Cody wondered.

"He's probably acting up because T.K. is dating Kari instead of him," June spoke up. "But he doesn't have to go around trying to get other people into trouble over stupid things."

Kari frowned, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I'll talk to him," she suggested.

"Are you sure, Kari?" T.K. asked. "There's no need to, Davis will get over it like anything else."

"Don't worry, T.K. I know what I'm doing," Kari smiled. But Davis was one tough nut to crack, so it wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N: Is it just me or has this story finally found its own direction? Has Davis been acting weird because of Kari and T.K.? REALLY? Hmmm…**

**R&R!**


	5. Burritos, Tacos, and Popsicles, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **

**A/n: If anyone is confused about some issues discussed in this chapter (regarding Matt), reading my other story, "Candystore" might help!**

_August 2003_

The Digidestined decided to have a picnic in the Digital World to celebrate the end of summer, since once school started up again, they wouldn't have much time to spend together as a group. Mimi and Izzy were staying in New York temporarily, and were the only ones who couldn't make it.

"My parents wouldn't let me take anything from the store this time, they're doing inventory," Yolei said apologetically. "I ordered us food from that new Mexican restaurant instead," she continued, holding up three large bags. "I got 20 tacos and 20 burritos."

"Wow, Yolei," Kari looked surprised. "That must have cost a fortune."

"Don't worry about it," Yolei winked. "This way, everyone can have two of each." She set the bags down on the blanket they spread on the ground, and passed around the food.

"I brought some fruit drinks," Matt said.

"Yum," T.K. grinned.

"It's too bad the Digimon couldn't join us—who'd of thought _they_had to go to school?" Tai commented, biting into one of the tacos. Gennai had emailed them earlier, saying their Digimon were enrolled in a new Digimon School, to educate them on the human world in case there was ever a reason for them to coexist among humans long term.

"Yeah," Davis said, un-wrapping a burrito. "Our school is bad enough; I hate to think what Veemon has to go through right now…"

"I think it would be a fun experience for them," Sora insisted, taking a sip of her Piña Colada drink. "I mean, they get to learn a little bit about our cultures, and all the things that must have been confusing to them before."

"Whatever, school sucks," Davis muttered, chewing his burrito.

Kari fiddled with the camera she wore around her neck. "So, everyone, what was the best part of your summer?"

"I'd have to say my trip to Kyoto," Yolei said enthusiastically. "Ever since I went with my class last year, I've wanted to visit again. Mom and Dad took us for a week, and we toured all of the shrines—they're fantastic!"

"Sounds great," Ken grinned. "My parents and I didn't take a vacation, but I did participate in a Judo competition in Shinjuku. It was pretty fun, and the proceeds went to charity."

"Did you win?" Tai wondered.

"I took second place," Ken said modestly, blushing. He chose a Strawberry Kiwi drink out of Matt's cooler bag.

"That's awesome!" Tai exclaimed. "We didn't take a vacation either, but Mom took a cooking class and learned a bunch of new recipes. She decided to try them out on us, and needless to say, I'm not a big fan of spinach cake. Then, she color-coded my underwear drawer!"

Kari snorted back a laugh. "That's Mom, for you," she giggled. "I enrolled in some dance classes at the Community Center, but after I twisted my ankle, I volunteered to take pictures for their summer recitals. I had a blast doing it!"

"Wow, Kari, you were the one who took those pictures? I saw them in the newspaper," T.K. looked impressed. "You're really talented at photography."

"Thanks," Kari turned almost as red as Ken had earlier. "It's become one of my favorite hobbies, lately. What did you do this summer, T.K.?"

"Well, I spent a lot of time at my Dad's place," T.K. said, crumpling his food wrapper. "I guess everyone here knows that Matt and I didn't have that great of a summer; but we got through it as usual—I swear with all the lemons we've been handed, I should own stock in lemonade companies worldwide."

"Interesting analogy, T.K.," Matt snickered.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought us some Popsicles—they're sugar-free," Yolei said, glancing pointedly at Matt. She opened her backpack and took a handful of frozen ice pos out of a cooler bag. Everyone chose their favorite flavor.

"I love grape," Cody said, speaking for the first time that afternoon.

"Cherry is my favorite," Sora giggled, watching Davis struggle to tear open his Popsicle with his teeth.

"How'd you manage to get these, Yolei?" Ken grinned at the purple-haired girl. He was eating a green Popsicle, and wasn't sure what to call the flavor. Maybe it was Lime.

"I had to buy them with my own money," Yolei confessed, sucking on a lemon Popsicle.

Davis gulped down his blue Popsicle and tossed the wrapper on the ground.

"Hey, eat the rest of that, these cost me ten bucks!" Yolei shrieked.

"I did eat all of it," Davis protested, but Yolei picked up the wrapper in question. There was still some juice left in the bottom.

"No you didn't," she argued.

"I couldn't get it open," Davis insisted.

"So you ate it out of a little hole?" Yolei snorted.

Davis scowled.

Matt and T.K. exchanged knowing glances. It was time to change the subject.

Tai looked thoughtful. "We should do something fun," he suggested, looking around at them all. Everyone appeared to be done eating, except Davis.

"Davis, if you can't finish your burritos, you should put them in the cooler so they stay good," Sora said, watching Davis pick at his remaining tacos and a burrito. "Make sure you write your name on the packages."

"Okay," Davis threw away his trash, and put the extra food away.

"We have a lot of food left over, I'll take some of it home for dad to eat," Matt said, packing up the uneaten food.

"That's fine; I guess I bought too much!" Yolei chirped.

Everyone stood up and Tai took a soccer ball out of his backpack. "How about a game of soccer?" he grinned. "Davis and I will be the team captains. We can use those trees over there as goals," he pointed to some trees in the distance.

"Perfecto!" Yolei said eagerly. "I'll be on your team, Tai; we'll kick the other teams' BUTTS!"

"Uh, thanks Yolei, I love your enthusiasm," Tai said, bouncing the ball on his knees. Everyone ran out into the field. They played for over an hour, with Davis' team gaining the lead over Tai's.

They were so into their game, they didn't notice the sky darkened with thick clouds, and it wasn't until the rain began to pour that they called an end to the game.

"Hurry, let's get back to the port before we're soaked through!" Joe yelped, holding a plastic food bag over his head as cover. Laughing, everyone followed him, and they were sucked at once through the gate.

* * *

Matt arrived at his apartment and noticed, for the first time in ages that his father home early from work. "Oh—hi dad, I brought you some leftover food from our picnic today," Matt said, opening their refrigerator.

"Sounds good," Hiroaki Ishida said, setting down the magazine he had been reading to smile at his son. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, until it started raining—oops, looks like Davis forgot to take his food home," Matt said, setting both bags on the top shelf next to an expired gallon of milk. "I better call him and let him know he can pick it up tomorrow…"

"Okay," Hiroaki went back to his magazine.

Matt went down the hall to his room and dialed Davis' number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Davis asked.

"You forgot your burritos, I'll keep them in our fridge, and you can get them tomorrow, okay?" Matt said.

"Sure, thanks!" Davis hung up the phone.

* * *

That night, Davis lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Veemon was done with school for the day, and bounced up and down on the bed. "Why aren't you sleeping, Davish?" he wondered.

"I was thinking about my burritos," Davis sighed. "Matt's keeping them at his house for me. Which one should I eat first?"

"Huh?" Veemon asked.

"Well, I have two tacos and a burrito left—if I eat the two tacos first, I'll be too full to eat the burrito, and the one I had today was really good," Davis reasoned. "But if I eat the burrito first, what if I can't finish both tacos? I haven't tried any of the tacos yet, what if they taste gross?"

Veemon shrugged. He never could understand humans.

"I hope Matt's dad doesn't eat out of the bag that has my name on it," Davis said seriously, rolling over and tugging on his blanket.

"I'm sure he won't," Veemon insisted.

"I wonder if the tacos would taste good cold," Davis continued. "I've never eaten a cold taco before, but if I eat it cold, the sour cream won't be all warm and gooey, I hate warm sour cream. If I put the tacos in the oven, though, the shells will stay crispy. So it's a toss up between cold sour cream, and crunchy taco shells."

"…Uh huh…" Veemon muttered, his eyelids drooping.

"The burrito should taste excellent warmed up," Davis said, sitting up and pacing around his room. "The cheese will be all melty!"

Veemon snored loudly.

"Man, it's only midnight!" Davis whined, glancing at his alarm clock. "What time do you think Matt or his dad will be up?"

No answer. Veemon was officially conked out on Davis' bed.

"I'll call T.K. and ask him," Davis decided, quickly dialing T.K.'s number. After a few rings, T.K. picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, T.K., it's Davis," Davis announced. "What time does your dad get up?"

"I don't know…he doesn't work tomorrow, so I'd say, around noon? Why?" T.K. wondered.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't eat my burritos," Davis explained. "What time does Matt get up?"

T.K wasn't sure he had heard Davis correctly. "What burritos…wait—the ones we had at the picnic?"

"Yeah, I forgot them," Davis insisted.

"Oh," T.K. said. "Well, since Matt really doesn't have anything going on right now, he'll probably sleep in until noon," T.K. yawned loudly over the phone.

"NOON?" Davis repeated in dismay. "I'll have to wait forever! I wanted to have them for breakfast!"

"Davis, my brother just got out of the hospital two weeks ago after having a Diabetic seizure, I think he deserves his sleep," T.K. snapped.

"Is that why you've been so cranky lately? Davis asked.

"I'll bring you a key to their apartment, you can get your burritos in the morning," T.K. said abruptly, hanging up the phone.

"YES!" Davis cheered.

"Davis Motomiya, get your butt to bed!" Shuzo Motomiya bellowed from down the hall.

Davis dove back into bed, waiting impatiently for T.K. to come over.

* * *

Matt's eyes shot open in the dark room, and he came face to face with a shadowy figure, which stood next to his bed, staring at him. As his eyes focused and adjusted to the darkness, he realized that it was Davis.

"_Davis_?" Matt demanded. "What are you doing here; God, for a second, I thought you were Puppetmon…"

"I came to get my burritos," Davis stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you get in here?" Matt hissed angrily.

"T.K. gave me a key," Davis said.

"Then why did you wake me up, you could have just gotten into the fridge yourself," Matt snapped, following Davis out of his room, careful not to wake his father. The hall clock said six a.m. He was going to murder T.K. for this.

"I couldn't find them," Davis insisted.

Matt yanked open the fridge, took out the bag of food, and shoved it toward Davis, who grinned.

"Thanks, Matt!" he bolted out of the apartment.

* * *

As soon as Davis walked through the door of his apartment, his sister June was waiting for him. "Where did you go?" she wondered suspiciously. "Mom and Dad aren't even up yet."

"I had to get some food from Matt's," Davis explained, turning on his Playstation in the living room.

"Where is it? June wondered, noticing Davis hadn't brought any bags with him.

"I ate it," Davis said simply.

"ALEADY?" June exclaimed. "His apartment is just across the parking lot!"

Davis plugged in a game. "You have no idea what I had to go through to get this food, June, it just couldn't wait."

"You're unbelievable," June groaned, going back to her room.

Davis didn't care what she thought. That happened to be the best Mexican food he ever tasted.

**R&R!**


End file.
